customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barney Theme Song Variations (battybarney2015's version)
Variations * Barney & the Backyard Gang (first videos): '''The original arrangement of The Barney Theme Song. Basic synthesized instruments are used. * '''Barney & the Backyard Gang (rest of the series): '''This arrangement is very much like the first arrangement, but with different instrumentation. * '''Barney in Concert: '''The arrangement for the Barney Theme Song used in the concert is the same as the rest of the BYG series, but it also uses the instruments that were later used in the first 3 seasons of Barney & Friends. * '''Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-3): '''The song is sped up and uses a different set of instruments. This is the most famous version of The Barney Theme Song. It is also used in some videos of the second era. Those being Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Barney in Outer Space, My Party with Barney, What a World We Share, and Barney's Super Singing Circus. * '''Barney Live! in New York City: '''This arrangement is the exact same as the version used for Seasons 1-3, but with the cartoony sound effects removed. This version is also featured on the album, Barney's Favorites Vol. 2. * '''A Day in the Park with Barney / A Holiday in the Park with Barney: '''Another synthesized version of the song, based on the Seasons 1-3 version. * '''Barney & Friends (Season 4-6): '''A more synthesized remix of the song, modernizing it. In Season 5-6 the vocals are toned down. * '''Barney's Adventure Bus: '''Yet another synthesized, modernized rendition of the song, based on the Seasons 4-6 version. It is also used in It's Time for Counting, Sing & Dance with Barney, '''Once Upon a Magical Tale, Barney Meets The Wiggles, and Round and Round We Go. * Barney's Big Surprise: '''This version is a mix of the version used in A Day in the Park with Barney, and Seasons 4-6. * '''Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie: '''An orchestrated version of the song, based on the Seasons 4-6 version. * '''Barney's Musical Castle: '''Another modern synthesized version of the song. This version is also used in a lot of other Barney stage shows like Barney's Open House, Barney's Zoo Tour, Barney's Theatre, Barney's Colorful World, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour, Barney's Let's Imagine Live, Barney's Space Adventures, '''Barney Live at Disneyland Park, Barney at CPTV's 50th Anniversary Gala, '''Barney Live at TWCK's 200th Anniversary Celebration '''and a few others. It was also used in some home videos. Those being "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends", Come on Over to Barney's House, Let's Go to the Zoo, The Land of Make-Believe, Let's Go to the Fair, The Best of Barney, and A Very Merry Christmas. * '''Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies: '''A lullaby version based on the rendition first used in Barney's Musical Castle. * '''Barney & Friends (Season 7-present): '''It again becomes more modern, this time with added sound effects like a carhorn. However, on albums and some home videos, the sound effects are removed. * '''Barney's Birthday Bash: '''Another hip-hop variation, but also includes aspects of the original song.